Weird Host Club~Mix of people~
Hello! I am new to this. And i won't post anything in about a week but I will tell you about this fanfiction. This is a stroy INSPIRED by the original manga/anime. But that doesn't mean the main characters might not make a camio. But there is still a slim chance. i am still writing the plot through so don't expect any full out novel, just saying. The summary is simple. One day at one of Ouran's sister schools "Ouran Expurey", a girl by the name of Jezzebel Amentia-Elifiend, meets a group of boys, well odd, boys. Six outcasted exchange students stumble in the abandoned music room, where Jezzebel was reading her book, they accidently mistaked her for a boy and beat her up (I warned you they were odd, Jezzebel doesn't even HAVE short hair). Regretful that they harmed a girl, Jezzebel makes a deal with them. She promises to keep the attack a secret if they become a host club for three months. fearful that they might have to go back to their original homes they sit pretty for "Jezz"(a nickname for Jezzebel). But after their debt is paid, they feel an obligation to Jezz and the Host Club, they stay to only face a school full of the rich and posh, and try to convince the world they aren't as odd as they think they are. Can this Host Club change thier status from "Weird" to "Charming"? Can Jezz ever accept the life she has? After these weirdos exchange glares, cross paths, and they know of the other existence, can they ever be the same? Yes. Many of you may hate this. The idea was originally for the ultimate fanfiction crossover, but I decided to change it to only OHHC F.F. You might see a variation of this story on Fanfiction.net, and that is by me. that is the original. Again this is only OHHC F.F, sorry that your favorite characters aren't in the same setting. But isn't that what OHHC about? Well, it is about how the outcasted can find unity and friendship(maybe love?) in an odd enviroment. It is funny and gives the reader/viewer a sense of sympathy for the characters. Although silly and sometimes stupid the characters come across, but look deeper and there is more, more than the surface, more than the status, more than the weird. They are praised and loved for their ridiculousness, so what if they weren't? Like the weird host club, they aren't loved, only by each other. Can this be changed? Please correct my spelling (not my writting, obviously *I facepalm at the "No Der-ness there"*), and if you have an idea for the next chapter. Please tell me in the comments. I want to make a chapter out of the craziest, weirdest, most heartfelt, the most unexpected idea ever. Also the summary i gave you up there, the events in the story happen a year after formation. HC still self-sufficient, still seven member (Jezz is a menber, she is a hostess but mostly the manager), still funny parties/events, and of course, endless amount of shipping! And the characters show some resemblance to characters from other shows/movies/anime, so don't bug out over it, I changed names (except two......Kid and Ciel...live with it please). Also One Dirrectioners, *cough* Best-friends IRL *cough*, don't bug out for Harry and Zane...okay? That was ust to make fun of my friends, sorry world. Anyway! if you hate, please don't tell me. If you love, show the love. If you aren't sure about this because I am just wasting a page on pointless chatter on the fanfiction when the main characters are only going to show special appearances, and i am basically butchering an already written storyline just so I can feel not out-of-my-minded-insane that the OHHC is happy. I am serious though I want you idea, opinions, whatever you think. A girl with jet black curly hair, pearl white skin, and wearing the blue, white, and gray girl's uniform, walks next to me as I am writting this. "What are you doing?" She asked, intrigued by the site, but still skeptical, "Is it something i should be concerned about?" She moved the mouse around to see the other tabs, "No, Jezz...No, just go away, now and don't tell the others, please..." i covered the screen with my hands. "Oh so what should we not know about?" A 16 year old boy came out of the shadows to pop his comment. Jet black hair, tall and lean, his golden eyes glistened with fascination. "Well, I don't know why they are being so secreative Kid." another stepped out from behind Kid, his hair so dark, one could mistake it as a cave. He mirrored the image of the other, but not exactly the same, the nose was differnt, and his eyes were grey, matching the boy's uniform he wore. "Kid! Ciel! Shoo. Go away, don't see." "is it pornogo?" A taller boy came out, bleach blond hair, pale skin, and dark circles under his eyes, his arms were folded and sat on top of my desk, waiting for a response. "what me? No. And don't try to make a new name for porn! I don't do that stuff" he leaned closer, and cupped my face in his hands, looking closer in my eyes, his eyes were green. "B.J...stop that..." i turned away blushing. "But why? I only think of ways for you to love me." Than a clamor of two others came into light. It was Zane, he dyed his black, but it still had streaks of green, his skin looked sun-kissed, and full of light and joy. Harry, having red hair and always carring his cup of tea, he trailed behind the more sane host. "So, Gigi, you are a naughty girl," Zane said, patting my head. "No! She wouldn't do that, would you?" His innocent face staring at me, with a big grin on his happy little delicate face, stings of red hair fell in his face a little, "Of course not." I brushed a peice of hair out of his face. "What are you doing? and without me?" the tallest came into light, it was only one inch but it was still some something over the other hosts' heads. He had hair so blond that it was nearly white, his face was white too, but it had much more life in it than Jezz did. His faced glowed, it glowed with a happy feeling, a feeling of unity, of belonging. he came over, more curious than anyone else about what was on my screen. "Please tell us." He cought on to what was happining, but obviously doesn't think dirty like the rest of them. "Um...no, Ace....." i was little shy, to him especially, he was the vice-prez. But in front of the girls he was the big kahonna. "Oh really?" He stopped down low, picked me up from my chair, and plopped me down on the couch near by. "What is it?" Ace left me there. All seven hosts, Jezz, Ace, BJ, Kid and Ciel, Harry, and Zane, crowed around the screen. "Oh..." they said in unison, they turned to me, lying on the couch, realizing that they mush hate me for writting thier story, the story of the weirdos. They came at me embraceing me in a hug. 14 arms in all surrounded me, and 7 different larynxes spoke at once. they are sweet, stupid, silly, and above all weird. But if they weren't weird, than there wouldn't be a weird host club. and I would have never found my best friends. My weirdos they are. ~La Vida Roko~